In recent years, the number of people who participate in on-line communities (e.g., web users, social media users, on-line shoppers, etc.) has increased. Such participants typically provide some information to a third party on the Internet in exchange for one or more services. In some examples, the information provided to the third party helps facilitate the one or more services and/or allows the third party to improve its ability to provide the one or more services. For example, if the third party sends information to the participant(s) regarding future service opportunities (e.g., sales, product promotion(s), discount(s), etc.), then the information provided by the participant to the third party may result in such future service opportunity in a manner focused on the interest(s) of the participant.